Inside Her Mind
by kid.05
Summary: Santana has everything she could possibly wish for. The popularity, the respect (even if its out of fear). But there's one thing she can't beat out of someone, and that's love. Can Brittany finally break through the tough exterior that is Santana Lopez?
1. Anger

Santana wasn't the type of person to express her feelings.

The only thing she could express was anger. And anger didn't suit her well. She constantly found herself harassing other people at school, for reasons she could never explain. It was like she was always angry.

"What the fuck is your problem, Lopez." She turned to see that Puck was standing near the kid she had just thrown to the ground. It wasn't her fault, no one told him to stand in the middle of the hallway and take up space. He brought that upon himself.

"None of your business, Puckerman." As she tried to walk away, he ran in front of her to stop her from going anywhere. "Get out of my way or you'll end up on the floor like him."

"I don't understand why you're being like this I mean I know that you can be a bitch but you're overdoing it."

"Like I said. It's none of your business."

Santana pushed her way past Puck to see the tall, blonde haired girl watching her from the end of the hall. She quickly turned and headed in the opposite direction.

There was something about that girl. Her name was Brittany Pierce. Santana knew her from Glee Club. She was quiet, and didn't really reach out to others. Not that there was anything wrong with that.

But there was something about her that made Santana think. There would be times where she would catch Brittany staring at her and just as their eyes made contact, she'd look away. Her eyes were beautiful. Like the sky on a clear summer day.

It didn't matter though, there was no way that girl would ever give Santana a second glance. She was rude, cruel and mean to literally everyone. Except for Quinn Fabray, of course. Quinn wasn't as hasty as Santana but get on her shit list and that was it. There was no way to get off.

They were the top bitches at McKinley. Co-captains of the Cheerios and not to mention- the two hottest girls out of the entire student body. Everyone wanted a piece.

There would be times that Santana would give a guy a chance. But it never felt right. She would get jealous. Quinn had Finn. It was a perfect match. She was a cheerleader, while he was the quarterback of the football team. Santana wanted that. She wanted to be loved. But who was going to love her? Not like she wanted to be with anyone from school anyway. None of the guys were anywhere near her league. Not because they were ugly. Not because they only wanted to fuck and say that was that. But because she didn't want a guy. Or a man.

There was only one person she wanted, and _she_ definitely wasn't a he. It was ridiculous, she thought.

She knew exactly nothing about the mysterious blonde. Yet, that's what pulled her in more. She was pretty, no- beautiful. Brittany was the perfect height, perfect size. Santana would lay in her bed at night and just fantasize what it would be like to hug her.

It would be the same every time. She'd nuzzle her head into her chest as Brittany wrapped her arms around her. It'd be warm. Oh, yes. The warmness. She imagined that Brittany would be using a fruity sort of perfume, coconut maybe. Santana caught a whiff of it once while they were both in the bathroom. She didn't leave until the smell was gone.

"San. Hello? Earth to Santana." She quickly came back to reality to see Quinn standing directly in front of her. "Geez. About time. Come on. Glee Club starts soon and I don't want to be sitting behind Berry I hate the smell of her stupid moisturizer or whatever the fuck she uses."

"Yeah. I'm coming." They walked down the hallway together.

"Fuck, I hate that she uses so much of that shit. It should be illegal."

Santana was listening, but not _listening. _She didn't care about what Rachel Berry smelt like. What she cared about was getting there at the right time so that she could sit next to Brittany.

**Feedback would be very helpful ;)**


	2. The First Time

**I am so sorry about the previous state of this chapter. It has been fixed. Enjoy :)**

When Santana and Quinn got into the Glee Club that afternoon, they saw that they were both too late. The only two seats that were open were the ones behind Berry and the Asian girl with the super obvious fake studder.

"Fuck." Quinn murmured under her breath.

"Just calm down Quinn damn. It isn't even a big deal." _What was a big deal is the fact that she isn't going sitting next to Brittany. _She mentally punched herself, being careful to not show anyone that she was upset about it.

"Alright Glee Club! I've got a brand new lesson for us. In this jar, I have a piece of paper with each of your names. Now, the assignment is to perform a duet with your partner by the end of the week."

Santana was never very fond of Mr. Shue. He was too upbeat and optimistic for his own good. She watched as each person went up to pick a name.

Quinn got up from her seat and walked to the front. She reached into the jar and mixed the papers up a little bit. The last thing she wanted was to pick someone she couldn't stand.

She sighed. "Rachel." She turned to see that Rachel clapped her hands in joy. Rolling her eyes, she walked back over to the chairs and took the seat next to the brunette that smelt of strawberries and eucalyptus.

"Alright Santana you're up." She walked towards the front. Before picking a name she looked around. There were only three other people left. The cripple, Trouty mouth and Brittany. Her heart stopped for a second, knowing that there was a chance she could be paired up with her.

_God __please __help __me__. _She pulled a paper out of the jar and slowly unfolded it. What was only a couple of seconds seemed like forever. At the last second she was afraid. What if she didn't get Brittany's name? What if she ended up getting Trouty mouth? She'd probably get swallowed up by the gaping hole in his mouth when he took a breath in between sentences.

"Brittany."

She looked over at the blonde. And she swore that she saw her smile. Brittany moved her backpack so that Santana could sit down next to her.

Santana felt like she never did before. She was nervous. It wasn't something that she felt often because she never had a reason to be nervous. But today was different. She had been watching this girl from afar for a long time now. And of all days- today was the day she was paired up with her. It felt like a sign. Like fate intervened.

"So..." Santana muttered, nervous as hell. "Do you have any ideas for a song you wanna do?"

Brittany just sat there, staring at Santana for a couple seconds. "Sorry, you're just so... nice looking."

_Nice __looking__? __That's__new__. _"Uh.. Thanks?"

"I'm sorry. That sounded much better in my head. My mom always tells me to think about what I'm saying before it comes out but I guess that time it worked against me."

"Its alright, don't worry about it." Santana chuckled. "I was thinking, maybe we could do a sort of slow song?"

"I like country."

"Oh? Okay. Well we could do a countr-" And the bell rang. "Damn."

Brittany grabbed Santana's phone from the side pocket of her backpack and started typing something.

"Hey what are you doing?" She realized that it came out pretty rude. The blonde looked sort of sad. "Uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to cone out like that."

"I was just putting in my number." She slipped the phone back into the netted pocket. Santana smiled a little. She had her number now. In a way it was like a dream come true. She was always given numbers but she was never interested. "You should smile more. You're always so mad." And with that, Brittany got up and walked up.

Santana sat there for a few more seconds, sort of taken back by what Brittany had told her. Other people's opinion never mattered before. But hearing it from her made her feel some type of way.

"I'm not doing some sappy ass love song, Berry." Santana snapped out of her daydream to see Quinn and Rachel arguing.

"It's a duet, Quinn. Most duets are love songs." Santana grabbed Quinn by the arm.

"Sorry Berry. I'm gonna take her from this lovely conversation. We have practice." Rachel nodded, and they started to walk away.

"I am not doing a stupid duet with Berry." Quinn was obviously upset. "You know how she gets. All controlling and stuff."

"Well you don't really have a choice, Q." They were walking into the locker room now. The rest of the cheerios were already on the field stretching.

"You must be happy though. You got that blonde."

"Brittany."

"Yeah, whatever. Brittany. I don't know what you see in her anyway. You don't even know anything about her yet you never stop talking about her." Santana looked over at her friend. Quinn was right. The most she knew about the girl was that she was in Glee Club and ran track.

"Well I have a chance to get to know her now."

And she was going to take advantage of every second she could to get to know her better.

Santana pulled her phone out and opened up a new text.

_Hey __its __Santana__. __Wanna __meet __up __later __for __coffee __or __something__? __I __can __pick __you __up __when __I'm __finished __with __practice__._

Within seconds, she got a reply.

_Sure__. __Sounds __good__. __Let __me __know __when __you're __finished__._

Little did she know, befriending Brittany would change her life.


	3. Coffee Shop Soundtrack

Santana couldn't focus all practice. All she could think about was picking up the blonde from her house and spending time together at the coffee shop. She pictured it clearly in her mind. They'd sit across from each other and talk about what they would be singing together.

Together. It was the craziest thought. After all the weeks of just staring at her from a distance, Santana was finally going to be able to spend time with her.

It seemed like it dragged on forever, but practice finally finished and Santana rushed off of the field and ran into the locker rooms. She quickly changed and headed for her car.

She went through her phone and clicked on Brittany's name.

"Hey, you're finished with practice?"

"Yeah. You ready?" Santana didn't want to sound too eager, but she wanted Brittany to know that she was a little excited. "I'm leaving the school now."

"I'm good. I live like a block from Breadstix. I texted you my address. See you soon." And she hung up.

Santana pulled over so that she could read the text. She was really big on the whole no texting and driving thing. She knew the area pretty well, so she didn't have to put the address into her gps on her phone. Once she arrived at Brittany's house, she turned her car off and walked to her front door. There weren't any cars in the driveway and the garage was empty so she figured that she was home alone.

Knock knock knock.

She waited a few seconds and the front door swung open. Brittany was standing there in a pair of skinny jeans, a hoodie with a cat in space and black converse. Her hair looked slightly damp, and she had a beanie on. She smelt of green apples; something that Santana was never very fond of but today she didn't mind.

"You look nice, Brittany." She shot her a small smile and walked out of her house.

"Thanks Santana. You don't look too bad yourself." She looked down at herself to see that she was in a old pair of sweat pants and a beat up hoodie. "A little sweaty, but you just got finished with cheerleading so yeah."

Santana blushed. She had tried to wipe away all the sweat on her but her body was still cooling down so the sweat kept coming.

The car ride over to the Lima Bean was silent. Santana tried to think of things to talk about but anytime se would open her mouth nothing would come out. Brittany was reading something on her phone the entire time anyway.

They walked inside together and stood just in front of the counter.

"What do you want to drink?" Brittany looked up at the menu, squinting just a little.

"I'm not that big of a coffee drinker but I do enjoy a hazlenut macchiato from time to time." She got her wallet out and tried to hand Santana some money but she didn't take it from her. "Please. For the coffee."

"Don't worry about it okay I got it." Santana smiled. "Just go find us a table."

Once the coffees were done, Santana walked back over to where Brittany was sitting and handed her her drink.

"Thanks." She took a sip and placed her cup back down on the table. "So. What song did you have in mind?"

"Well you said that you like country. I have a few duet ideas, but I'd like to hear your ideas." Brittany looked up at her, as if she were suprised. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No one as ever asked for my ideas before." She looked down. "It just surprised me that's all. I had an idea for a song. I know I said I liked country but I felt like this song was the right one. It came on Pandora when I was thinking about you earlier."

Santana stopped thinking. Did she hear right? Brittany was... Thinking about her?

"You were thinking about me?" It looked as if Brittany had to tink about what she had just said.

"Yeah I mean..." She paused. "Like what song we should do. I've heard you sing before. And this song would be perfect for our voices.

It'd be a lie if Santana said that she wasn't dissapointed. For a split second, she thought that Brittany had feelings for her. She was getting her hopes up for nothing. She didn't even know if Brittany liked girls.

"Oh. Oh yeah, I knew that." Santana spit out nervously.

"Are you okay?" She looked up to see that Brittany was now looking straight into hers. Her eyes were so blue. She felt as if she could stare into them all day. "Santana?"

"Yeah um, I'm good. Sorry. I just.."

"You seem like something's on your mind. Did you want to talk about it?"

"No not really." Brittany took another sip of her coffee and unlocked her phone.

"The song is called Like A Star by Corrine Bailey Rae." Santana knew of the song. She had heard it a couple times and was familiar with the lyrics.

"I like that song. Yeah. Let's do that one."

"Can I ask you something?" Brittany was bouncing her leg up and down, like she was nervous.

"Sure."

"Please don't get mad or anything, but.. Why are you always so mean?"

Her question made her heart hurt. She knew that she has been mean lately. It actually escalated to her being really aggressive, something she wasn't known for.

"I don't know really." How was she supposed to answer this question without being an asshole? Santana could already feel the anger building up inside and the last thing she wanted to do was go off on her. She took a deep breath, and continued. "It just sort of happens. I can't help it."

"You should try to calm down more often. Lord Tubbington told me that frowning and being mad all the time makes your poop green. Or is that crystal meth. I'm not sure." Santana shook her head. "What? Its true."

"I believe you." She found Brittany's innocence to be a little charming. "I was thinking we could do American Honey by Lady Antebellum. I've always had a thing for that song."

"I don't think I've heard that one." Her phone buzzed. She unlocked it and kept on talking while she checked her text messages. "Tonight you can listen to my song and I'll listen to yours. Then we can make our decision. My mom just texted me though. She needs me home. I'm sorry to cut our time together short."

Our time together. It had a nice ring to it.

Santana brought Brittany home. Before she got out of the car, Brittany leaned over and kissed Santana on the cheek.

"You aren't a bad person Santana. Just, misunderstood." She got out of the car and walked up her driveway. Santana waited until she was inside to leave.

The night didn't go as Santana had imagined it would but it was something. She pulled up Like A Star on Spotify and played it on her way home.

It's perfect, she thought. It wasn't too fast or too slow. For the rest of the night she had the song on replay. It was like Brittany had found the one song that almost described Santana's feelings for the blonde. Almost to a T.

As she laid down on her bed, Santana put her headphones on. It was hard for her to sleep without music playing. She made a new playlist on her phone and titled it Coffee Shop Soundtrack. She added Like A Star and American Honey into it and pressed save. Her phone buzzed and she looked to see a text from Brittany.

_Love the song._

_Thank you for tonight, and remember- don't be so angry all the time. Smile. It looks good on you._

Santana smiled. She closed her eyes and saw Brittany looking at her. Her long blonde hair falling gracefully on her shoulders. The smell of green apples filled Santana's mind as if the blonde were laying next to her. She was willing to change for this girl but she knew it wasn't going to be easy. And on top of all of that, she wasn't ready to come out of the closet.

But maybe- just maybe. It would all be worth it. Only time would tell.


	4. Just a Ride

Santana woke up the next morning feeling a bit groggy. She pulled her earphones and stretched. It was about 6:30, and she needed to get ready for school. She dreaded going every morning.

As she was changing into her Cheerios uniform, she got a text.

_Hey. I was wondering, if I could catch a ride to school? My mom's car is down and I don't have any other way. I understand if you can't._

Was Santana gonna say no? Of course not. It actually motivated her to get ready for school just a little bit more.

_It's not a problem. I'm almost done getting ready then i'll be on my way over. See ya soon._

Butterflies emerged from the pits of her stomach. She was starting to realize that even after spending time with the blonde, the butterflies weren't going away anytime soon. She wished it did though, it'd make things so much easier.

Santana had never really been 'serious' with someone before. Being that all of her past relationships were boys, she had come to the conclusion that the only way that she was going to take a relationship seriously was if she were with a girl.

It was a thought that made her happy- yet afraid.

Happy because she knew that deep down inside, that's what she really wanted. What she longed for, for so long. To be happy with who she really is.

Afraid because she didn't want to have to deal with the consequences. She had seen what happened to Kurt when he first came out. And she was afraid that if she came out, then everyone would treat her differently.

Yes, she was already feared but that could all change. In a heartbeat- if she were to come out of the closet.

Santana shook it off. She was already in the car driving over to Brittany's house and she didn't want her to be asking questions.

She pulled up into Brittany's driveway to see the blonde closing the front door to her house and locking it. Santana saw that she was wearing skinny jeans, black Volcom hoodie and a beanie. Once she turned around, she quickly looked away hoping that she didn't catch her staring.

The passengers door opened and Brittany climbed in.

"Good morning, Santana." She said it with the biggest smile on her face.

"Good morning." Santana half grinned, and Brittany found it a bit charming. Ever since Brittany made the comment about Santana not smiling often, she tried to get one in every once in a while just so that when she was around her- she'd smile more.

She was willing to do anything for Brittany. And I mean, _anything._

The car ride was not quiet at all this time. Santana didn't even want to go to school. What she wanted to do was continue driving around so that their conversation could keep going.

As she pulled into the parking lot, Santana looked over to Brittany.

"Since you've asked me about myself, may I ask you a question now?" She nodded. "Well, how come you don't talk to people? I mean, I never see you talking to anyone in Glee Club."

"I don't know, cause I'm stupid I guess." Santana shot Brittany a confused look. She threw the car in park but neither of them made a move to get out.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not the brightest person. I mean, look at what happened the first time we talked. _Your nice looking?_ What the fuck is that? You can't tell me you didn't think that was dumb."

"It wasn't dumb, it was cute." Santana immediately shut her eyes, not believing that she had said that out loud. _Fuck, _she thought. _Fuck. "_Wow, uh.. Sorry. I-"

She was cut off when Brittany placed her hand on hers. "It's okay, Santana."

Her heart was racing. She was seeing stars. Was this really happening? What was going on? Does Brittany like girls? What if she felt the same way for Santana?

Or maybe she was just reading too much into the lines.

"I uh, just thought that it was cute. I took it as a compliment." She felt like she was going to start sweating. "You're not stupid, Brittany."

"It was meant as a compliment." Brittany gave her hand a slight squeeze, then leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "And thank you. But I have to get going, I have to talk to Ms. Pillsbury. I'll see you in Glee Club."

And with that, Brittany got out of the car and walked towards the school.

Everything that happened left Santana in a haze. Even though it wasn't much, it was way more than she had ever experienced with a girl. And before today, that was nothing. Her heart was still racing like crazy. And all Brittany had to do was place her hand on top of hers. That was it. Nothing more, nothing less. She could just imagine what would happen if she ever got to kiss her.

She just might die.

Santana got out of her car and walked into the school. She spotted Quinn sitting at their normal spot and walked over.

"There you are, San. You're usually here before I am." Santana shrugged. "You look different today. And you walked around the kid down the hall. You feeling alright?"

"I guess I'm just in a good mood today."

"Well thats- rare."

"Shut up, Q. You make it seem like I'm always mad." Quinn looked over at her.

"Cause you are, San. I tell you that all the time. I guess you just never notice."

She hadn't noticed. Not once.

All it took was Brittany to tell her once, and that changed her entire outlook on everything.

Santana turned to look down the hallway and saw Brittany walking her way, smiling. She smiled back and Brittany gave her a thumbs up.

All she wanted was Brittany.

Little did she know, it wasn't that she wanted her.

She _needed _her.

* * *

**I'm getting such positive feedback for this story! It was just a small idea that I had, for a story on the side of me writing Paradise.**

**Thank you to everyone that has followed, liked or anything else!**

**I promise you this fic won't disappoint (hopefully! lol)**

**Updates may be sporadic, depending on how I'm doing with Paradise. **

**Again, I just want to say thank you. :)**


	5. Diary Entry 1

Dear diary,

Today was a pretty, eventful day. I guess I could use that word- I'm not too sure if any other word fits. See today, I picked Brittany up from school. The conversation we had was amazing. It may not have been about much but she was talking to me.

We were having an _actual _conversation and I loved every bit of it.

Except for when it ended.

I watched as she walked up the sidewalk and into the school. I don't know what it is about her. And I know I write that all the time.

But its true.

I would never tell Quinn any of this or I'd never hear the end of it.

During Glee Club, Brittany came and sat next to me. We talked more and we decided that we are going to do a different song.

Practice was canceled, only because its storming outside.

Mom is at work and so I have the house to myself tonight. I decided to invite Brittany over, just so that we can work on choosing a song. I'm going crazy on the inside, she's not just spending more time with me, we are doing it at my house. And no, not _doing it. I mean just hanging_ out.

I'm getting really anxious. And not just because she's coming over, but because something inside of me wants to tell her that I like her. But I can't do that. I'd scare her off. I'd ask, but I don't want to be too blunt about it. I don't know what to do.

I don't even know why I'm writing this its not like you're going to help me or talk back.

I guess I'll figure it out one way or another.

I'm making spaghetti and garlic bread for dinner tonight.

I don't even know if she likes spaghetti.

I don't know anything about her yet I feel this immense attraction for her.

Oh hey there's the doorbell. It must be her.

Wish me luck.

-Santana


	6. Spaghetti

Santana opened the front door to see Brittany standing there with her backpack hanging from her shoulder.

"Hey Santana." She steps into the house and immediately smells the spaghetti that Santana made. "Is that spaghetti?!"

She drops her backpack and headed straight for the kitchen.

"That is spaghetti. You hungry?" Santana followed behind Brittany, trying to hide the smile that was on her face. "Here's a plate. There's garlic bread sitting in the microwave too, if you want some."

After they made their plates, they sat at the dining table and ate while they talked about what song they wanted to do.

"I haven't found any songs lately, and I've been searching since we got the assignment." Brittany was twirling her fork on her plate to get some noodles. "Have you found anything?"

Santana finished chewing and swallowed her food before answering. "Yeah a couple, but I want it to be fair you know? I don't want to just choose the song."

"Yeah but I trust you, I mean you have a pretty good taste in music from what I've seen in Glee Club. I loved when you sang Honeymoon Avenue by Ariana Grande."

She remembered singing that song for the assignment that week. She was the second to perform, after Rachel Berry of course. When she was singing, she'd catch Brittany staring at her. All she wanted to do was impress the girl, so of course she was singing her best.

"Oh thanks." She could feel her cheeks becoming warm. "I liked when you sang Won't Go Home Without You by Maroon 5."

Secret was, after Brittany sang that song Santana listened to it on repeat. She regretted not recording it because she loved her voice. It kept her up at night, wondering if that song meant that Brittany liked girls. Oh how she prayed and prayed.

"That? I thought that performance was horrible." Brittany chuckled, and continued eating her dinner. "I have a feeling that the song we sing together will be the best song I'll do."

"Oh? Why so?"

"Because I'll be singing with you! Duh." Santana's eyes grew wider. "You have an amazing voice and I think we'll sound great together."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Ms. Pierce."

When they were finished eating, they went to Santana's room where they looked through her iTunes library to see if they could pick out something they could sing together. But they were unlucky and didn't find anything that caught their interest for the assignment.

"All this thinking is making my brain hurt." Brittany rubbed her temples.

"Let's take a break. It's only 8. Wanna watch a movie?" Santana got up from her bed and walked towards the door. "Come on. Let's chill for a little while."

Brittany got up and walked towards Santana. "Okay. Sounds like a good idea." She grabbed Santana's hand and they both walked into the living room.

Santana's heart nearly stopped just at the fact that she was touching her voluntarily. She popped in the fourth Harry Potter movie and sat on the couch near Brittany. As the movie started, Brittany inched her way over to Santana and was sitting so close that they were touching.

_The couch is big, yet she wants to sit next to me. She likes me. SHE LIKES ME. _Was all that played in her head. _SHE LIKES ME._

A yawn escaped from Santana, which became contagious and Brittany yawned as well. She put her head back for a bit, and just took a deep breath in. Brittany moved, laying her head down on her lap and got comfortable. Santana looked down at the blonde that was now cuddled up against her. Was this even real life?

She placed her hand on Brittany's shoulder slowly, hoping that she'd welcome her touch. Brittany grabbed her hand and brought it in front of her and hugged it.

Santana wanted to say something, but nothing came out. She wasn't that comfortable but she didn't want her to let go of her hand.

The movie was about half way over when Brittany's phone started to ring and she shot up off of the couch.

"Oh shit that must be my mom." She grabbed her bag from the dining table and but forgot to grab the open tablet that was sitting underneath it. "She's outside. I'll see you tomorrow okay? Thanks for dinner. It was awesome."

Before walking out the front door, she stopped and kissed Santana on the cheek. She turned and walked down the stairs and got into her moms car that was parked on the street. Santana watched as her mom started her car, and as they left Brittany waved bye to her.

She shut the front door and leaned back on it, going through everything that happened that night in her head. Before heading up to her room, she washed the dishes and put the extra food in the refrigerator.

When she'd lay down for bed every night, Santana would take a hour or so to relax and play games. It was like her way to unwind after a long day. Pandora played in her headphones while she tended to her Clash of Clans account. It was a hidden guilty pleasure of hers, so she didn't tell a soul that she had her own base. As she was upgrading her walls, a song came on that she had never heard before. The lyrics were far beyond perfect.

Opening a new text message, she wrote down a quick text for Brittany.

_Take me there. Rascal Flatts. Yes or no?_

About ten minutes later, she got a reply.

_It's a lovely song. Let's do it. Thank you for tonight, btw. xo._

The butterflies in Santana's stomach were starting to become permanent. She felt as if it were too good to be true- like she was getting her hopes up. But maybe she wasn't. Maybe, this all wasn't a dream.


	7. Magic

**AN: I'm gonna change this into a POV type story, so it'll be from Santana's POV at some parts then ****Brittany****'s.**

* * *

**Brittany's POV:**

When I got home after having dinner at Santana's place, I was just filled with happiness. Before I had gone over to her house I told myself that I'd try my best to show her that I like her.

It's hard, since I'm so shy.

I've admired her from a far for a long time now, just sitting in the choir room watching her sing. Yes, her violent side does bother me a little but when she's around me it's like she's a different person.

I know we haven't hung out much and stuff but that doesn't matter to me.

When she pulled my name out of the jar I knew that it would be my chance to get to know the girl I've had my eye on for the past couple months.

It was like magic. Or like fate brought us together.

I listened to the song that she sent to me, and it was a really sweet one. I knew it would compliment our voices and probably be the best number out of everyone.

I fell asleep while listening to the song on repeat that night.

The next day at school, Santana showed up in her Cheerios uniform. I loved when she wore it, it was fitted so I could see every curve in her body.

As I opened my locker she came over and shut it lightly before I could put my science textbook inside.

"I was thinking, maybe we could practice the song before the game today?" Santana walked around me so that I could get my locker down open again. "I just want to get in a couple test runs of it before we perform it in Glee Club."

"Sure. I'd like that." As I was about to shut my locker, one of the girls that pick on me slammed it and pushed me up against it. I guess she didn't see Santana, because if she did she wouldn't have done what she did.

"What the fuck are you doing?" And in a second, Santana had the girl off of me and into the lockers herself.

"Oh. Hey Santana." Her brown eyes had gone darker than I had ever seen. "I didn't see you there."

"And if you did you wouldn't have pushed Brittany right?" Before the girl had the chance to answer, Santana pushed her up against the lockers harder. As much as I hated being picked on, I didn't want the girl to get hurt. I grabbed onto Santana's left arm, and she must've knew what I meant because she looked at me and loosened her grip on the girl. "If you or any of your stupid friends even come near her, you'll have to deal with me. Am I clear?"

The girl nodded and ran in the opposite direction down the hall.

"Uh... Thanks." I spit out. "You didn't have to do that."

"I don't want anyone messing with you like that. Ever."

There was something in her eyes, the way she looked at me when she said it. I saw it. A different side of the girl that I knew nothing about. There was more to this girl. Way more than she lets on. And I was going to figure it out.


	8. Melt

**Santana's POV:**

I was ready to knock that girls lights out when Brittany stopped me. She grabbed onto my arm and when I looked at her, I immediately calmed down.

It takes a lot to calm Snix down but Brittany seems to have no problem with it. I thought about working on the song with her since I listened to it on Pandora last night. For me, it's much more than just we song. I know the lyrics forwards and backwards. It's way more than just a song. I guess it's like, a way for me to tell Brittany how I pretty much feel on the inside.

The only problem was I wasn't sure if she would catch on to the fact that I was singing this song to her, not with her. Well, I'd still be singing with her but.. Okay you know what I mean.

I walked her to her next class and as the bell rang I told her I'd see her later. She grabbed my arm and made me turn back to look at her.

"Hey. I hope you'll be okay. Like, I hope you're calm. I don't want you going all crazy on anyone. I can feel the vibe coming off of you." She tugged on her sleeve a little. "You're still upset."

"I'm alright." I tried to put on the best face I could but inside I was raging. I had no idea that stuff was going on. "Really. I'll be fin okay don't worry. I'll see you after class."

And with that I turned and walked down the hallway, pulling my phone out to text Quinn.

_Weight room. Now._

I changed out of my uniform and put on a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top. Quinn still wasn't here so I started wrapping my hands with tape. I always had troubles with it when I tried by myself. I heard the door open and she came walking in.

"Right now? Seriously?" She dropped her bag and helped me with the tape. "You couldn't have waited until after first period?"

Once she was finished I started hitting the bag, and hard.

"Just kidding. Whats wrong anyway? we haven't been down here in weeks. Since that day you found out about... Well you know."

Quinn was standing behind the bag, holding it steady as I threw punch after punch.

"This girl threw Brittany into the lockers."

I went steadily for thirty seconds then took a breather.

"And you got this crazy over it?" Quinn was starting to have a bit of a hard time holding the bag at this point. "Geez San."

"I'm sorry alright, with all the time I've been spending with her I've grown a bit attached." I stopped and at on the bench to get a drink of water and she sat next to me. "Just be glad that I'm hitting the bag and not the girl,"

Around freshman year, Quinn started bringing me down to the weight room to hit the punching bag. We both knew that my anger had become a huge problem and when she felt it was getting out of control we'd come down here so I could let off some steam. We had to google how to wrap my hands so I wouldn't hurt them too bad. The weight room became a regular thing up until this year, when I learned to control it better. She promised that anytime I needed to go down there she would drop what she was doing and be there for me.

"I am glad. I'm guessing you're attraction is much more now?"

"It is."

We sat and talked about everything that had happened between me and Brittany and before the bell rang I freshened up and changed back into my Cheerios uniform. I met Brittany outside her classroom.

"How was class?" She asked.

"Oh it was, good. I'm a lot more relaxed now."

We walked down the hall together, heading towards the choir room.

I was excited because in a few minutes we'd be singing together.


	9. First Song

**Sorry for the ridiculous wait. Here it is. Kinda short but Santana's POV will be much longer next chapter.**

Brittany's POV:

On the day that the assignment was due, I was nervous. This would be one of the first times that I'd be really performing in front of the Glee Club. But being with Santana made it a little easier. She had such a amazing voice and I was glad that we got chosen to be partners.

"Are you ready, Britt?"

"I mean, yeah." Santana and I were walking to the choir room now. We were going on right after Quinn and Rachel. They had agreed to sing a love duet, although Quinn didn't like it at all.

Santana and I took a seat next to each other. It had become normal for us to sit next to each other now which I didn't mind at all, I didn't feel alone anymore.

Since the day the girl got shoved into the lockers by Santana, I was never bothered again. I always thank her but she always says, "My friends will not get picked on. I won't have it."

There was something about her, this vibe that she has. It's forceful, it's strong.

It's sexy.

And I love every part of it.

What I love more? Is her voice. Even if she's just talking to me, I'll get lost. but she always finds me.

When she sings, it's like I get hypnotized. The first couple times we practiced our song I forgot the words because I was too concentrated on listening to her.

I sat patiently as Quinn and Rachel performed their song. It was Islands in the Stream by Kenny Rodgers and Dolly Parton.

Before I knew it, it was our turn and I felt Santana grab my hand.

"C'mon Britt, we're next." She was smiling at me through the nerves that she had. I could tell, because I know she was trying to be reassuring but it wasn't working. "you're gonna do great I promise."

I stood up from my seat and we sat on the stools that she had set up in front of everyone.

I sat down and got comfortable and the music started playing. I looked over at Santana only to see that she was staring at me.

And that's when I saw it.

This girl, who I've been having trouble reading for the longest time finally let me see a little part of her.

The look in her eyes were just, you could say loving. but it wasn't exactly that.

She started singing and I got lost.

I don't know how I'm gonna make it through this performance without messing up.


End file.
